


Pull It Harder

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lance finds out the reason why Keith grows his hair out.Kinktober 2018 Day 10: Hair pulling





	Pull It Harder

“Babe, c’mon, you promised!” Lance whines.

“I-I did no such thing!” His boyfriend, Keith, replies with a blush staining his cheeks.

Lance pouts.  “You said that if I behaved and didn’t embarrass you at the meeting you would blow me!  I behaved and didn’t say anything immature and now you’re saying that you won’t fulfill your promise?!”  He grabs his coat.  “Fine.  I guess I’ll just head home now.”

“W-wait!  Why are you going home?”

“Mama wanted to have a family dinner tonight and I told her no because you promised we would do something.  But since you’re not going to do it, I’ll just head home.”

Keith freaks out.  “N-no!  W-wait!  I’ll do it!”

Lance sighs.  “Don’t force yourself, Keith.  It’s fine,” he says, smiling.  It doesn’t reach his eyes.

Steeling himself, he grabs Lance’s wrist and drags him to the bedroom.  “No, I really will do it.  I was just letting my anxiety about it get the best of me.  You realize I’ve never done this on someone I care about so much before, right?”

The brunette nods.  “I do; that’s why I was looking forward to it so much.  But you don’t have to force yourself.”

“It’s not just that,” Keith says, blushing even harder.  “B-but, you’d find out sooner or later.”

“If you’re completely sure?”

Keith nods, tucking some hair behind his ear.  “I’m sure.”

Lance grins and pulls Keith into a kiss.  “You’re the best,” he mumbles against his boyfriend’s lips.  Lance makes sure the kiss is slow in order to calm Keith.  He’s surprised, however, when Keith suddenly takes charge and dominates the kiss.  His tongue forces its way into Lance’s mouth, causing him to moan.  Walking Lance backwards, Keith pushes him on to the bed and straddles him.  The brunette’s hands touch all over Keith’s body before finally settling on his ass.  When their lips finally part, Lance is sitting there with a dazed look on his face.  “Wow,” he breathes.

Keith chuckles and tucks his hair behind his ears again.  “Glad you enjoyed that.  Now, do me a favor and strip.”  He stands up and begins stripping as he says this, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s eyes on him.

“O-okay.”  Lance makes quick work of stripping, leaving him sitting on the bed with a leaking erection.

“Excited much?” Keith asks wryly.

“You would be too if your boyfriend just completely dominated a kiss right before he’s about to suck you off,” he says breathlessly, his pupils dilated with lust.

Sinking to his knees, Keith looks up at Lance.  “Ready?”

“Born ready, babe.”

Rolling his eyes, he tucks his hair behind his ear again and opens his mouth before taking Lance’s leaking erection into his mouth in one go.  He looks up and waits for a moment.

“Oh shit!” Lance hisses, his body tensing as his cock is enveloped in Keith’s hot, wet mouth.  “Your mouth feels so good, babe!”

Taking that as his cue, Keith begins bobbing his head up and down.  He swirls his tongue along the underside of Lance’s cock, tracing the throbbing vein there, and listening to him moan.  He can feel his own cock becoming hard as he continues sucking.  Realizing that he’s not looking up, he turns his eyes upwards and almost cums without any stimulation.  Even though his face is tipped slightly up, Keith can tell that Lance’s mouth is gaped open with little bits of drool leaking out.  His eyes can’t be seen, but Keith can almost bet that they’re glazed over with tears forming at the corners.  He moans around Lance’s cock, causing his head to move so their eyes connect.  Keith was right, Lance’s eyes are glazed over with tears forming at the corners.

“B-babe, i-it feels s-so good!” He gasps, his hands coming up and fisting in his hair.  “D-don’t stop!”

Keith hollows out his cheeks and sucks, hard, making Lance shout and pull his head back by his hair.  Keith’s own eyes glaze over as he cums and feels Lance cumming on his face.  Neither of them move, each too sexed out to be bothered to move.  After a few minutes, they finally begin to get their wits about them again.

“Keith, you like your hair being pulled, don’t you?” Lance asks, his hands not leaving Keith’s hair.  “That’s why you grew it out, isn’t it?”

“I-uh-yeah.”

“Hmm.  Well, I guess I’ll just make the most of it.”  Lance stands up and pulls Keith up by his hair.  “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees while I get some lube and condoms?” He asks, licking some of the cum off Keith’s face.

He moans and nods once Lance releases his hair.  “O-okay.”  He crawls up on the bed and waits, panting heavily with anticipation.

Lance grabs a condom and the lube before crawling up behind Keith and squirting some lube onto his fingers.  “Ready, babe?”

“P-please!”

Lance wastes no time in preparing Keith, stretching him open.  By the time he’s done, Keith is a panting mess.  Wiping his fingers on the bedspread, Lance rolls a condom on and lubes it up.  “Ready?”

“Yes!”

Slowly, Lance sinks into Keith’s warmth, groaning as he goes.  When he’s fully seated, he pauses for a moment to give Keith time to adjust.

“M-move!”

As Lance begins to thrust in and out at a fast pace, one hand wraps itself in Keith’s hair and pulls him up so his back is against the brunette’s chest.  Keith moans, his walls clenching down.  Pulling his head back so Keith’s neck is exposed, Lance begins marking it with hickeys and love bites.  His other hand is around Keith’s cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.  Keith’s hands reach back and grab handfuls of Lance’s ass to ground himself while simultaneously using it to make him thrust into him faster.

“L-Lance!  F-feels so good!” He exclaims, feeling Lance pull his hair even harder.

“You’re so tight, Keith.  You’re sucking me in so good!” He rasps in his ear, grunting as the sound of their skin slapping intensifies.  “I want you to scream my name!”

Suddenly, his hair is pulled so he’s arched, making Lance go deeper inside him.  “L-Lance!  M-more!”

Lance’s hips begin to piston even faster and it’s not long before Keith’s walls clamp down on his cock as he cums with a scream.  Lance groans and fills the condom, releasing Keith and slumping forward tiredly.

“That was good,” Keith pants from his position underneath his boyfriend.

“It was better than good, Keith; it was amazing!  Plus, I dig the fact that I can get you to act even wilder when I pull your hair.”  Lance chuckles and pulls out, rolling over to take the condom off.

“Most times, no one paid any attention to my hair, but I love it when my hair gets pulled.  I hope we continue doing this.”

“Oh definitely, babe.”

After catching their breath, they cuddle in each other’s arms for a while before Keith turns around with a smirk on his face.  “Wanna go again?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lance replies, rolling over on top of Keith, connecting their lips.


End file.
